deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsword Vs Roy (Fire Emblem)
|-| Original=Season 1 Finale ElvsRoyv2.png|Elsword Vs Roy AltTNRoyvsEl.png|Elsword Vs Roy V2 Elsword VS Roy.png|Commander Ghost Elsword VS Roy 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Description Which of these teenage red haired, sword wielding flaming badasses win this Death Battle? Being a knight is cool and all but add in some fire you got yourselves a force to be reckoned with! Will the Young Lion prevail? Or will the Red Knight? Will Elsword go 2-0 or will Fire Emblem tie with Elsword? Interlude Wiz: Our parents told us not to play with fire and such. Boomstick: Yeah I remember when my mom caught me lighting up a paper and pretending to smoke it! Aah, good times... Wiz: Yes, but these two combatants handle fire like it was a toy. Boomstick: Elsword, the swordsman of Elsword. Wiz: And Roy, the Young Lion of Fire Emblem. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who will win this season finale of Death Battle! Wiz: And to confirm which Elsword we are using we will be using Lord Knight to pit against Roy, so that means no Runeslayer of Infinity Sword. Elsword (Cue Elsword Theme- Playing with Fire) Wiz: Elsword is an ambitious, hot-headed young swordsman who yearns to be as strong and even surpass his older sister Elesis. Boomstick: And Elesis has apparently left Elsword for an important mission, and suddenly never returned. So what did Elsword do? Go on a quest in search of her of course! Wiz: He is the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights, and very skilled in swordsmanship being trained under Elesis, with her gone he searches for these two things, Elesis and El the precious gems that power his kingdom. Boomstick: Elsword is a master at close range combat being able to dish out some damage in a matter of seconds, and he is very quick on his feet slicing through his opponents without a sweat at all. And to top it all off he can also take as many hits he can dish out! (Cue Elsword- Tough Guy) Wiz: And as so, Elsword got stronger, being the strong willed knight he is he never gave up. And so Sword Knight was born after being trained by the people of Elder. Boomstick: In one on one matchups that is where he shines, and his sword looking cooler than before. And oh yeah, by the way, did you ever think that Elsword stopped there? If you guessed no, then you are right! Cause when he arrived at Velder he trained once more to become a much better badass. Elsword: I hope you're ready! Wiz: Yes that is right, and thus came the birth of Lord Knight. Boomstick: And remember when he was just some hot-headed kid? Yeah, he's actually pretty damn serious now. Wiz:' '''Which does indeed make sense considering he has went from being 13, to now being 16, although he does retain the side of his humor. *'Elsword is shown fighting alongside Elesis as shown in the Elsword Anime''' (Cue El Lady Anime OP Runner's High) Boomstick: And with all of that Elsword is a competent fighter being capable of slashing through metal and robots. Wiz: And as a whole new level of skills and combos appear once Elsword advances into Lord Knight, he becomes much more powerful than before, with his melee attacks becoming much more powerful as Lord Knight has one of the best attack speeds among all classes. Boomstick: Well this is basically what it is, take Natsu and a knight, what do you get? Elsword, geez it's like they had babies and stuff and suddenly POOF Elsword is born. No wonder Elsword is so obsessed with fire. Wiz: Elsword possesses devastating attack power, unbelievable speeds, and very high durability. His knowledge is quite high as he is very knowledgeable on how to handle a blade. Boomstick: And add some flames into that and you got a nice hot blade called the Great Sword. Wiz: The Great Sword transforms each time Elsword ascends a class, this blade is powerful being capable of taking down Raven, the captain of the Crow Mercanaries. Boomstick: And he can do some awesome moves with this thing, like seriously! ''' Wiz: One of his first ever skills is Mega Slash having Elsword empowering his blade to well, make a strong cut. '''Boomstick: He can make a volcanic attack with Flame Geyser, beat the shit out of people with Unlimited Blade and Assault Slash, and make an even bigger volcanic attack with Triple Geyser, original..... Wiz: And being a second job class, he has tons of more skills such as Armageddon Blade, call upon a giant blade, and Counter Attack, and Gigantic Slash. Boomstick: And being a Lord Knight means he is stronger as well, with his attack and power in general increased he is capable of taking out his enemies much more easier. Wiz: But thing is, he has no show of resistance against magic, and his attacks are pretty short ranged beside the Armageddon Blade, and he is just all around average being the Jack of all trades, not excelling at anything in particular, which does mean he is a balanced character in Elsword and that is not necessarily a bad thing, however, it can hold Elsword back. Boomstick: But fortunately for him, his skills covers that. Wiz: Elsword is capable of defeating as many enemies he is capable of doing, as his combos are devastating and deadly up close. And having such a strong will combining that with his swordsmanship he is a strong fighter indeed, as he was trained by the people of Elder. Boomstick: And his number of feats says that as well. Wiz: He defeated Banthus, Enraged Ent who is a giant tree, and Nasod Inspector which is a freakishly huge robot. And not to mention that Elsword is capable of swinging his sword which is seemingly heavy without any signs of struggling at all. Boomstick: He has been also been capable of slaying dragons like an absolute badass, like the Ancient Bone Dragon, Crow Rider a powerful Nasod, Fire Nasod: Ignis and Water Nasod: Leviathan. But does it stop there? No! He has also defeated King Nasod which is a fucking huge Nasod which can obliterate anything in its way, and Elsword defeated that thing, Elsword truly is a master swordsman. (Elsword is seen using Gigantic Slash against a Tree Knight) Roy (Cue Binding Blade- Distant Skies) Wiz: A boy named Roy was born in Pherae to be the next Marquess, being the son of Eliwood and an unknown woman, he is deemed to be a great hero. Boomstick: Yeah your life is pretty normal until a kingdom called Bern attacks Pherae, and with that the super awesome squad Eliwood has called arrived, and he has trusted his 15-year-old son to command his army. Wiz: And luckily for Eliwood and Lilina they were saved by Roy himself. (Cue Fire Emblem Heroes- Veronica's Theme) Boomstick: Roy is a great and talented tactician being a child prodigy at that, he is capable of dishing out and tanking hits, and throw them back at the opponent. Wiz: Roy being the Lord of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade gives him great potiental, and despite him being the second weakest, he is capable of getting stronger overtime. (Cue Fire Emblem Binding Blade- Attack!) *Roy defeats an enemy soldier Boomstick: Despite Roy not having any long ranged capbilities, he is capable of tanking arrows and annihilate the opponent next turn. Roy: For those I must protect, I cannot lose! (SSB4) Wiz: Roy is strong willed and smart, being capable of outsmart his opponents with cunning strategies, and he gets even stronger when he promotes into a Master Lord, a promoted Lord with high stats. Boomstick: Holy shit, he just got stronger by just turning around! Wiz: Being the prince of Pherae he is strong indeed. Boomstick: And Roy has a bit of skills up in his belt of course, he can ignite his sword in flames with Blazer, halve damage from magic and arrows by 25% with Aegis and finally allowing him to heal once he lands an attack with Sol. Wiz: and his strongest attack, the Critical Hit AKA his Final Smash where he ignites his blade into flames blowing up the opponent as he smashes his sword into the ground. Boomstick: Y'know, I feel like we are going to say sword and fire a lot this battle, and all were gonna see is two red headed teenagers trying to kill each other. Wiz: But as strong as he is, he has some weaknesses, that being he is terrible against magic, and he is rather naive on certain occasions. Boomstick: But that won't be a problem with his skills like Aegis which allows him to half the damage from magical attacks. Wiz: Roy is quick and quite agile being capable to swiftly slash through his opponents with ease, and can break through armor with a iron sword alone. Boomstick: He is smart, fast, and strong having a deadly combination being capable of defeating the toughest of the opponents in the Fire Emblem Universe. Wiz: He has a number of feats demonstrating that. Boomstick: He has been capable of defeating the likes of Narcian before promoting into a Master Lord, and that was without the Binding Blade. Wiz: Roy has been capable of defeating manaketes without the Binding Blade, and has competed with Zephiel and Idoun two threats that were capable of having a destructive capacity of continents. Boomstick: He is the Young Lion with a lot of firepower in him. (Roy uses his Final Smash on Jigglypuff knocking her out of the stage, and shows Roy's victory animation) Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time....... Wiz: For the season finale of season one. The Fight As the remains of Gordin lie there on the ground Rena collapsed in exhaustion, it then transitions to the Young Lion, Roy being teleported into the world of Elsword. Roy landed face first onto the ground as he got up looking around, "Agh, where am I?" Roy proceeded to walk forward with his location being in a forest. There was bound to be enemies here, a Tree Knight then appeared right behind Roy, he reacted quickly slicing the Tree Knight in half. Roy sheathed the Sword of Seals and looked at the Tree Knight which faded away. "What an odd looking place...." 'Roy continued forward as more monsters ambushed him. It then focuses on Elsword. ''"Hey, Aisha have you seen Rena yet?" Aisha replied, "No, I don't see her anywhere..." ''Elsword shrugged as he heard the sound of fighting. "''Hey.... I'll be right back Aisha!" Aisha then questioned where he is going. Elsword already left. Roy jumped up and slashes through a tree knight with little effort. '"I believe that is the last of them." '''Roy left the forest in search of his way out of this world. Elsword then arrived at the location Roy previously was at, he saw tree knights on the ground, ''"Huh? Who did this...?" Elsword kept running in search of the person who is causing all of this as Elsword believes that he is strong. Aisha however, was left alone. '''"Ugh, Elsword...." Roy arrived at a castle of some kind. It is for sure not Pherae or Ostia by that matter. In the forest, another wormhole appeared and now shot out Lilina. "Ah!" Lilina got up looking around her, "Uh, hello....?" It then went back to Roy, "What is this place...." he took a step forward until a voice called him.' '"''Hey'' you." ''Roy turned around to see Elsword. "''You don't look like you are from this world, and uh yeah look at what you just did to the forest." Elsword points at the burning forest. "Uh!? Oopsie, my bad!" Roy exclaimed as Elsword took out his Great Sword. "Well you're gonna have to battle me for an apology for that!" ''Roy backed up and grabbed the hilt of his Binding Blade, '"Well, guess I don't have a choice. Very well then, let us commence the duel!"' Roy said unsheathing his Binding Blade '(Cue Elsword- Fight for Survival )' Elsword swiftly does the first attack, rushing towards Roy with his blade angled and doing a fast swipe with his sword, Roy barely dodged it which caught to his surprise.' "You're fast.... unbelievable!"' ''Flame Geyser! Elsword shouted out the move he was using, suddenly a pillar of flames rose below Roy doing notable damage to him. The attack stopped, Elsword stood up knowing that Roy isn't done for. Roy got up shrugging off the damage that was inflicted on him, Roy did a front flip towards Elsword clashing blades with him. Fire shockwaves erupted everywhere causing the area around them to be lit on fire. Roy jumped off of Elsword sheathing his Binding Blade taking out his Rapier. The Lord Knight and Master Lord sprints towards each other, "Sonic Blade!" Elsword quickly swung his sword creating a circular shockwave which caused Roy to jump back. Elsword did a roll slamming his sword into the ground causing Roy to be flung upwards, Elsword jumped up doing an air combo on Roy and finally kicking the Young Lion down. Elsword landed back on the ground, Roy got up getting into a fighting position with his rapier. "Seems like this will be a tough battle." 'Elsword and Roy both attacks with a ranged fire attack, both of the attacks counteract each other with Roy having fire surrounding him, and wielding the Binding Blade. ''"Mortal Blow!" ''Elsword yelled out doing the attack rapidly smashing the ground as rocks come up, Roy, however, had super armor using Blazer to tank through Elsword's attack and finally hitting him with Blazer with a multi-hit. Roy canceled out of Blazer doing a downwards aerial slash on Elsword knocking him back down. Elsword got back to his consciousness looking up to see Roy slamming his sword down with Flare Blade down at Elsword. Elsword managed to roll out of the way as burnt rocks fly out of the ground. ''"Flame Geyser!" ''Roy this time dodged the attack using Double Edged Dance using the up variant slashing Elsword up in the air giving Roy an opportunity to extend his combo, the combo consisting of Roy slashing upwards following it up with a jump with an aerial slash. Elsword landed on his back on the grass, whilst the flames roared among the trees and fields. Elsword picked himself up, he clashed blades with Roy once again. Roy swung his blade vertically as Elsword sidestepped kicking Roy in the stomach. ''"Impact Smash!" the attack connected sending Roy through a building. Elsword ran to Roy who was slowly getting up injured badly. Elsword jumps up yelling out his move. ''"Double Slash!" the attack was homing into Roy. The scene slows down a bit, Roy's eyes sparked grabbing his sword tightly as it ignited in flames. The scene turned back to normal speed. '' "Oh no, you don't!" Roy gripped onto his blade raising it up then jumping breaking through Elsword's attack multi-hitting him. Roy raised Binding Blade in the air to heal his wounds. '"I won't be going down that easily Elsword!" '''Elsword then responded, ''"Neither will I!" ('Cue Fire Emblem Shadows Of Valentia- Roy Amiibo Battle theme ') Roy attacked from afar using his ranged attack, Elsword managed to dodge the attack. "No more playing around, Armageddon Blade!" Elsword's blade then became a giant compared to Roy's. Elsword swung his giant sword at Roy as the Marquess of Pherae blocked the attack an attempt in pushing it back. Elsword held onto his blade forcing it more to break Roy's guard, however, this was not working as Roy managed to push the sword off causing Elsword's sword to revert back to normal. "Flame Geyser!" ''Elsword used Flame Geyser to keep Roy away, Roy attacked from afar after Elsword used Flame Geyser with Elsword dodging Roy's attack. ''"Unlimited Blade!" ''Elsword then went on a swinging rampage with his sword, Roy tried his best to block every attack Elsword was throwing. Roy was succeeding until at the end Elsword threw an explosive attack at Roy causing him to get knocked back. Elsword and Roy then sprinted at each other clashing blades, Roy won the struggle slashing Elsword with Double Edge Dance the down variant stabbing him multiple times. Elsword then blocked the last hit countering Roy sending black an aerial downwards slash, Roy barely blocked the attack being skid back, ''"Flame Geyser!" ''Roy jumped back, ''"Triple Geyser!" ''However, this attack knocked Roy off guard. Elsword rushed at Roy attempting to impale Roy until Roy hit the counter hitting Elsword back with a devastating blow, Elsword held his wound. "Circle Flame!" '"Aircalibur!" Three fireballs hones into Roy as an Aircalibur tome counteracted those.' "Lilina!" '''Elsword then saw Aisha and nodded. '"Roy, explain what's happening!" ' Roy then replied with, '"Well, I'll explain that..... later."' Aisha and Elsword get into a ready stance, so did Roy and Lilina. ''"Chain Burst!" ''Aisha fired fireballs in rapid succession in an attempt to hit Roy and Lilina, '"Elfire!" she hit one of the fireballs dodging the other two engaging Aisha in a one on one battle while Roy and Elsword start fighting. Roy then looked at Elsword and ran forcing Elsword to chase after him. "Hey, Get back here!" a dead end was headed towards Roy. He did a backflip over Elsword doing a slash to Elsword's back but unfortunately, he has managed to block from behind then turning around slashing Roy's chest. "Circle Flame!" ''three fireballs were headed towards Lilina, she has managed to dodge all three of them and use Forblaze to do some good damage on Aisha. Lilina took out her Elfire tome doing three of them, Aisha used Circle Flame once again to counteract them, ''"Elemental Body!" ''Lilina puts her hand out with fire imbued, '"Take this you fiend!" 'she lets out a devastating attack which makes contact with Aisha. '"Oh yeah!" 'Lilina celebrated only to be disappointed in seeing that Aisha is still alive. ''"Alright, time to finish this.... Cyclone!" ''Lilina was hit by it getting sent into the air. ''"Elemental Storm!" ''the attack hurled towards Lilina who was in the air, '"Agh! no, Forblaze!" 'She launched the attack causing a huge poof of smoke to appear, and when it cleared out Lilina and Aisha were nowhere to be found. '(Cue Persona 4- Reach Out To The Truth) Meanwhile, at Roy and Elsword's battle, they were swinging at unbelievable strengths, Roy gripped his sword with his two hands doing a downwards slice, Elsword barely dodges it doing a kick to the stomach. Roy managed to block it with his sword but get staggered back. Roy and Elsword's blade were then engulfed in flames as they rushed at each other clashing blades with each other, the force was so strong that the very continent shook, nearby cities were collapsing, Roy and Elsword kept swinging with their blades colliding with each other. Each collision made a shockwave causing buildings to blow up. Roy jumped back doing ranged attacks repeatedly as Elsword ran dodging them and finally jumping over the last one doing a quick slash to Roy's head which was blocked. Roy swung at Elsword knocking him down, Elsword got up headbutting Roy's head causing blood to be drawn. Elsword then used his ultimate move, "Gigantic Slash!" ''He swung at Roy as he took out a smash ball crushing it, and using his final smash, the two moves collided causing a city-sized explosion. . . . . . . a huge puff of smoke was there, with Elsword heavily injured pieces of armor cracked. ''"Is it over?" while in the air, Roy suddenly came from behind and impaled him from there sending them back to the ground. Roy slowly got up with a broken leg, limping his way out. Elsword however, had it worst, both his legs and arms were broken, "H--hey, your name.... it's Roy..." ''Elsword weakly said, as Roy turned around and nodded. '"And your name is Elsword..." Elsword said the following, "To go out like this, in a place.... here..... and such a fight happened...." ''Roy went closer to Elsword, '"I enjoyed the fight, the memory will live on and I will never forget about it." Elsword weakly smiled and proceeded to say his final words, "Guess this is goodbye, Roy the Young Lion..." ''he slowly closed his eyes as he was tearing up. '"Goodbye.... Elsword the great swordsman." Roy picked up the Great Sword and placed it beside Elsword for the respect of their fight. He wiped his tears and slowly walked away looking back at Elsword to never forget about it. KO! Results (Cue '''Beneath a New Light) Boomstick: Oh nooo! Elsword! (Sobs) Whyyy...... Wiz: This has got to be the closest match in Death Battle of Season one, these two were equally matched making it hard to make a definitive winner. Boomstick: But we have finally come to the conclusion. Wiz: Elsword has fought powerful enemies, yes, but they weren't as life threatening as Roy's foes, not even Idoun! Boomstick: Considering Roy shook an entire continent, that sure gave him an edge in destructive power and strength, and while they were equal in speed and durability, it did not help that Roy was a tad bit stronger in the attack power department. Wiz: Yes, the Binding Blade was capable of shaking an entire continent, and Elibe is well quite a big continent. Of course not a supercontinent, Roy has also been capable of fighting against someone with a Divine Weapon Zephiel, fighting Elsword should be no different, and even if it was that big of a difference Roy is smarter, yes you can say Elsword isn't that dumb, he isn't as smart as Roy either. Roy is a child prodigy in tactics being capable of taking down Bern, Sacae and Etruria. Boomstick: And taking in the skills in account would make it even worst for Elsword. Wiz: Sure his skills may be powerful but it does not have the amount of firepower enough to take down Roy, this match could have gone either way and is extremely close, but Roy had a tiny bit of advantages that got him this battle. Boomstick: It looks like Elsword just got his fate sealed. Wiz: The winner is Roy. Who are you rooting for? Elsword Roy Who will win? Elsword Roy Better sword? Great Sword The Binding Blade Did the outcome satisfy you? Yes No |-| Rematch= Description The match is here between these fiery teenagers! Will Elsword claim victory this time? Or will Roy prevail TWICE! Interlude Elsword Roy Intermission The Fight KO! Results Category:Fire Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire Emblem vs Elsword" Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Roymaster11 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles